1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to task context and more particularly relates to recovering the context of a task.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tasks such as drafting a document, building a spreadsheet, writing software code, or creating an engineering design are often performed in multiple sessions with significant time intervals between sessions. For example, a user may begin drafting a document and then return to complete the document months later.
As a result, the user may have trouble remembering the specific file that was worked on in the previous session. In addition, the user may have difficulty remembering the last elements being addressed and/or the context of the previous session.